Crazy little thing called love
by Gum Drop People Publishing
Summary: Just a little random V-day drabble for all you Potter fans out there!


Crazy little thing called love

_Just a little random V-day drabble for all you Potter fans out there! I don't have someone in particular this time around, so I decided to make all of you my Valentines this year! Hope you enjoy guys! Lots of love (and chocolate!) for all!_  
><em>-Alec<em>

It had to be luck. The worst kind of luck, and today, it just so happened to fall on one Mr. George Weasley.

You see, today was February 13, the day before Valentines Day. It also happened to be the day before a Hogsmeade trip. All day, our dear Mr. Weasley has been bombarded by gaggles of giggling girls all asking him about tomorrow.

Normally, this was not something George would complain about, except every one of them had asked the same question: "Would you be my Valentine, Fred?"

Now, the twins were used to people not being able to tell them apart, not many people could (not even their own Mother), But the disappointed looks every single one of them gave when he informed them that he was in fact George had slowly driven him mad over the day.

With and exasperated sigh, George fell back on the bank of the Black Lake and glared up at the sky. Was it really that hard to tell them apart? Okay physically, yes, they were almost carbon copies, but anyone with half a brain could see that, personality wise, they were two very different people… Okay, maybe not a huge glaring difference, but enough to tell who was Fred and who was George!

Closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing, George tried to fend off the oncoming headache…

"You do know red-heads burn twice as easily, right?" A voice said pulling him from his nap, when did he fall asleep?

"Sleeping in the sun probably isn't a very smart move, Weasley." George looked up to see Taylor Mains, a Ravenclaw girl he and Fred had a ongoing (silent) partnership with, standing over him, "That is, unless your goal is to get your face to match your hair."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked sitting up.

"You kind of all ready did." She pointed out sitting beside him," But I'm feeling generous, so go ahead."

"Do you know who I am?"

She blinked at him for a few moments before reaching out to feel along his skull, "Exactly how hard of a hit did you take at practice the other day?"

"I'm being serious Taylor!" He said pulling her hand away, "Am I Fred, or am I George?"

"Well, that's easy, you're Forge!" She smiled, but nudged his shoulder when he looked down disappointedly, "Of course you're George. What brought on this sudden identity crisis anyway?"

"Everyone seems to mistake me for my brother." George said with a shrug, "Normally that wouldn't bother me, but they all get very upset when I tell them I am in fact George, not Fred. One girl even looked me straight in the eye and asked me if I was sure!"

"Oh my god!" Taylor burst out laughing, "Please tell me you're joking! She actually asked you if you were sure you were you? Oh my… What house was she from?"

George couldn't help but laugh as well, "Alas, she's the pride of Gryffindor she is. My own housemate! What does that tell you?"

"That I am oh so grateful to be a Ravenclaw," She said before turning to him, "But seriously, don't let it get to you, sweetie. There is somebody out there looking for you, not Fred, just you."

"You make it sound so cheesy." George said scrunching up his nose and giving an over acted shutter, "What are you, and aspiring romance novelist?"

"Oh shut up you jerk!" Taylor said hitting him in the arm, "I was trying to make you feel better!"

"Well, all I'm feeling is nauseous!" He teased smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes and stood, "Fine! Stay here and wallow in self pity! See if I care! I have a date anyway."

"Oh!" George said raising his eyebrows, "Finally managed to get Oliver away from the Pitch? I know a great contraception spell, if you'd like."

Taylor's face went bright red, "You… You're disgusting Weasley!"

"Well now, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" They both turned to see Fred making his way to them, "I only just got here and you're all ready upset with me?"

"Not you, you idiot!" Taylor fumed crossing her arms and glaring at him,

"Oh! That's okay then!" Fred smiled before turning on George with a faux stern tone, "And just what did you do to the young lady, my good sir?"

"Nothing!" George said in mock innocence, "I was merely commenting on the fact she has a date tonight."

"Oh really? Finally manage to pry Wood away from the Pitch, eh? Good for you!" Fred smiled, "By the way Taylor, if you're interested, I happen to know a lovely little spell for-"

"Oh my god!" Taylor shouted turning to leave, "I hate you both!"

The twins watched her storm off towards the castle before both collapsed in a fit of laughter.


End file.
